full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creep
The Creep is a bog-like plant mutant monster that begins stalking hikers and campers, leading the Talbot Pack to uncover the mystery that is the Creep. Background Before his change, he was once Igor Planter, a kind, polite, and mild-spoken forest ranger, who only wanted to live peacefully tending the flowers and plant life of the forest. Unfortunately, he was very unstable mentally, as he believed the plants were his friends and family, and was sentenced to prison for his crimes, harming innocent people and even killing them at times… but from his warped point-of-view, he believed he didn’t commit them. A deranged eco-freak with no regard for any human life whatsoever. Whenever someone damaged a plant before his eyes (this went as far as stepping on the lawn, picking a flower or cutting a leaf) he would stop at nothing to punish the offender by taking their lives, without even considering the disproportion between the “crime” and the “Sentence”. On the day of his execution, the bus had veered off course, due to a camper running in the middle of the road. This gave the deranged forest ranger convict a chance to escape into the forest he loved. Unfortunately, he had escaped in an area contaminated with an experimental mutagenic growth hormone that he took a dip in, fusing him with the very flora he loved so much. It warped his body to be more plantlike, but in doing so, limited his intelligence to be more primal, unable to speak, and more of a hunter than a person. Igor Planter was all but gone… and all that remained was the being that would soon be known as the Creep. He hid in the forest, and attacked any hiker or camper that came, believing them intruders in his home. These attacks became more localized to Everett, earning the interest of the Talbot Pack to investigate on the disappearances. Personality Before his transformation, Igor Planter was once a kind-hearted Forest Ranger. but underneath that, a psychotic eco-freak was there whenver he believed there were others damaging the forest, either by stepping on a flower or a plain of grass. Such actions sent him on a violent rage. But after his mutation, he became something much worse: a primal monster with the mind of a cunning hunter and predatory instincts. Skills/Abilities *The Creep is a classic face grabber and tosser. In other words, a heavy hitter. *He is handy with a pitchfork and machete, and can toss either one like a javelin. *Super Strength: He has freakish Super-Strength. *Speed: The Creep lumbers, but can at times take extremely motivated big strides. *Vine and Wood Spike weaponry: The Creep has the ability to grow vines out of his back and arms, making long-distance attacks possible. He is also capable of firing wooden vine barb stakes from the palm of his hands. *Regeneration: If the Creep is wounded, he loses chunks but grows back like a vegetable, making him very hard to defeat. Story Arcs Beware the Woods Curse vs Creep Gallery Welcome to Camp Krystal....JPG|Welcome to Camp Krystal... The creep by stoneman85-d83acfn.jpg Trivia *He is loosely based on by Jason Vorhees of the Friday the 13th Remake of 2010, being more of a skilled predator than a mindless monsters *His body is also designed from a combination of Marvel's Man-Thing, and Swamp Thing. Navigation Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters